Hidden Truths: Trust my Betrayal 3
by LadyCash
Summary: <html><head></head>The Inu-taichi are in for a shock, as Kikyo reveals long buried secrets, truths and a betrayal 50 years in the making. Who betrayed who indeed? And where will they go from here?</html>


It was a vastly relieved hanyou and a hesitant young miko that stepped through the door of Kaede's hut. Evening was in full force, and the smells of wood smoke and cooking food lent a cozy atmosphere to the little village.

Not that Kagome felt very cozy at the moment. No, she was still uncertain and more than a bit confused. _What could Kikyo want to talk to me about? Why is she still here?_

Her thoughts were so strong and her mind still in such confusion that her hanyou companion had to tenderly tug her inside, her hand gently clasped in his. She could barely lift her eyes to meet those of her preincarnate, but with a mighty surge of determination she did just that. Only InuYasha knew how she trembled still.

"It's alright, Kagome. It will be okay." The hanyou whispered this under his breath, causing her gaze to meet his. "I'm right here with you."

Giving him a first, hesitant nod, then a steadier one when he quirked a brow at her in challenge, _Not afraid, are you wench?_ , she moved further into the hut with her shoulders squared and head up. If InuYasha said it was okay, then it was.

Kaede and Miroku made to speak, Shippo went to leap, Sango went to rise intent on embracing her hearts sister, but Kikyo beat them all. "Welcome back, Kagome. I am truly grateful for your determination and loyalty to InuYasha."

_Huh? _Kagome actually took a step back in shock, but her backpedalling was stopped by the firm chest of the hanyou behind her. "It's alright, wench. Just hear her out." His voice was warm and soothing, but above her head his eyes were sharp, catching every movement, every nuance of his former love's reaction.

"Come, sit here. We have much to speak about." Kikyo said, moving aside a bit to make room for the younger girl. Said girl was unsure that she wanted to be so close to the undead miko, but when InuYasha made a move to sit first, she quickly shed her shoes and stepped up onto the raised floor and took the proffered space.

_Better stay between them, just in case she's still possessed. Or tries anything for the heck of it. _Kagome's thoughts must have been apparent with her sudden rush, because there was a twinkle in Kikyo's eye as she watched her. That twinkle only dimmed a bit when InuYasha sat next to Kagome on the other side, and did not relinquish his hold on her hand.

_So, it's like that now is it?_ Kikyo's eyes met his briefly, but it was long enough to see the newfound strength there, the determination to stand with and support the younger girl. _Well, better late than never, I suppose._

"Um, what did you want to speak about Kikyo?" Kagome asked with curiosity and uncertainty in her voice. "Are you really okay now? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

All in the hut were rather stunned at the beautiful smile Kikyo graced her with. "No, Kagome. I am fine, you did exactly right."

Straightening her posture and setting herself comfortably, she continued. "I wished to speak with you because I have both a confession and an offer of atonement to make. This concerns both you and InuYasha, will you listen?"

At this, the hanyou himself sat straighter than before, ears sharply forward. He hadn't missed Kagome's push to ensure her place between he and Kikyo, and he did not misunderstand it for jealousy. He knew she put herself there just in case Kikyo should _not_ be completely healed of the possession. He was therefore on high alert to Kikyo's response to Kagome, _just in case_ that might be true. He would not allow his former love to harm Kagome, in any way. He'd meant what he'd said earlier, about proving himself and his faith in her, and he was willing do whatever it took to show it.

"What about me, Kikyo? What confession?" He could not imagine what the undead miko would have to confess, let alone require atonement for.

Kagome felt the spike of confusion and tension in InuYasha and without conscious thought squeezed his hand in soothing reassurance. "Yes, we'll listen Kikyo. But what on earth could you ever have to confess to me?"

With a sigh, said miko dropped her gaze to the floor a moment. _This will be hard. Better get it over with quickly and cleanly. _ But she could not find the words to begin. The silence stretched.

"Sister?" Kaede's voice broke the stillness but not the tension. Her one good eye was set keenly on her sibling. It was clear that whatever Kikyo had initiated this night, the elder miko would ensure she finished.

Slowly Kikyo raised her head, feeling much older than her years. _How many is it anyway? Eighteen or sixty eight? _ Did the time spent dead count or not? One thing was sure, and that was that she felt older than either number. Much older.

"Kagome, InuYasha, I would offer an apology." She quickly raised her hand to forestall the barrage of comments she knew would come. "I have done a grievous wrong to you both, and that wrong has caused much tragedy. In truth, I owe an apology to everyone here."

Ignoring the looks of shock and consternation flying about the small hut, she gathered a fortifying breath and continued.

"Fifty years ago, I committed theft and attempted murder. I tried to kill the wrong person, and I stole something precious that was never meant to be mine."

At this, InuYasha spoke up. "What are you saying, Kikyo? You aren't a thief, and you were justified in pinning me to the Goshinboku. At least as far as you knew things to be." He added grudgingly. "The jewel was fairly given to you to protect, you can't say you stole it, so what are you talking about?"

"No, InuYasha. I did steal, and kill with malicious intent. Hear me out." Kikyo's voice was hard, unyielding. She would not be placated. "The man I should have killed was Onigumo. If I had done so before he gave himself over to evil, if I had given him a peaceful death then we would not be here now with all this bloodshed behind and before us."

Kagome finally found her voice. "But you didn't know! You were trying to help him, Kikyo. There's no wrong in that. No one blames you for that."

_Oh, Kagome. You are so quick to seek the good in people, even when they have proven themselves an enemy. Will you think so highly of me when I'm done? _Kikyo once more stared at the embers of the fire, taking a respite. _Over and over you have shown me how wrong I was, how unfit I truly am for this job. I have no choice but to set things to rights, as much as I am able._

"I thank you, Kagome. Your words are kind, but only partly right. You see….I did know, at least in part, of the evil that was to come. I had a dream you see. A vision. I…" She had to stop, gather her thoughts and her courage. "I saw the great evil that would come over the land, in search of the Shikon jewel. And with what Kaede told me of Onigumo's words, how he questioned her about it, I did have thoughts that he might be the cause that evil. But he was helpless, unable even to roll over! How could he have been the monster of my dream?"

Her eyes searched those assembled before her, seeking understanding, compassion, empathy. "If I had known for sure…but that's just an excuse. I had the dream, and I made the choice."

InuYasha was almost afraid to ask. "What choice, Kikyo?" His hold on Kagome was almost painfully tight. Or perhaps it was she that gripped him. Either way, the air was thick with tension, and they clung to one another like a lifeline. Behind them, Shippo had crept into Sango's lap and she in turn had unconsciously leaned toward Miroku. They all held their breath, almost afraid to speak.

The undead miko sighed, and continued. "The choice to take matters into my own hands. To be rid of the jewel, and have a normal life. No matter who it hurt in the end, or how things were supposed to be."

"I….I don't understand. What are you talking about? How were things supposed to be?" InuYasha's voice was barely a whisper. He knew on an instinctual level that he was not going to like what Kikyo said next. He was right.

"In the dream, you and I met, InuYasha. And I befriended you, trusted you and taught you to trust. So that when Onigumo gave himself over to demons, we were a good team and held him off. Wounded him enough that he stayed mostly hidden. We defended the jewel until its rightful protector, and your mate, came along."

Kikyo looked her reincarnation straight in the eyes. "That protector, and InuYasha's mate, was and is YOU Kagome. I stole you from each other."


End file.
